The Painful Past Of Percy Jackson
by Ceto
Summary: Percy was a victim of child abuse, but he stored it away, never to see the light of day. But when a Grey eyed girl pulls it out and shows it to the Olympians, he is forced to relive his nightmares as Annabeth watches him suffer. But he is comforted by an certain silver eyed goddess. Pertemis anti percabeth, father son bonding Rated t for torture adopted from Maples101. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic and it is adopted from Maples101. R & R, constructive critcism welcome. Enjoy~ 3**

* * *

Poseidon's POV

I couldn't believe it, I wasn't the most powerful, most responsible, smartest, most handsome, or most talented god but I always thought of myself as the best Olympian parent, but I failed that too, for 16 years, I was ignorant to the pain Percy has been through, it might have been because he was so cheerful, charismatic, selfless, and was the best son I could ever ask for. But was his smile was just a façade? A mask? Why didn't he tell me? Does he not trust me? I have to talk to him.

*FLASHBACK*

"Lord Poseidon?" I turned to face the daughter of Athena. "Ah Annabeth! What do you need child?" You see, unlike bird brain I do not drag our children into our feud. She looked up meekly and stood on her tippy toes to reach my ears, "I think Percy was abused as a child…" I met eyes with her; I'm not sure what I saw in her gray Athenian eyes, but it looked like Athena's when she was scheming something, but, she loves Percy, she wouldn't do anything against him… right? But, it didn't sound like a lie… "Abuse? Are you sure about this?" I eyed her suspiciously; I learnt not to trust Athena and her brain clones when they had those eyes.

"YES! YES! I'm sure! I think you should call a council meeting." "Isn't that too drastic Annabeth?" I questioned. "No! And be sure to show his memories to the council ok?" I am starting to question her... She must have realized my suspicions because she put her hand on her hips and said "Athena always has a plan." "Summon Perseus," "Yes milord" I turned on my heel and nodded my acknowledgment and flashed to the throne room.

I strode towards my throne and as I sat down I thumped my trident on the marble floor of the throne room. "I call upon the Olympians!" One by one, they flashed into their thrones, and of course, Zeus arrived last with Hera tightly latching on to his arm. "Why have you called us brother?" Zeus, being the dramatic being he is gathered the clouds above us to create a shadow above Olympus. "I have gathered the Olympians today to discuss my son."

"What did Percy do now?" Artemis sighed.

"Have you decided to let him be my punching ba- err, sparring buddy?" Ares coughed.

Hermes and Apollo suddenly jumped up "I know! You are finally going to let us bring him to a strip club and let him help us prank Olympus!"

The throne room burst into uproar, arguments, shouting, pulling hair (Aphrodite) and pies? "STOP!" I must have looked really scary because everyone's head snapped up as they slowly backed towards their thrones. "Percy has been through a lot and he fought a friggin war for us and all you can do is argue!?" I'm on a roll! My rant continued…" He didn't have to fight Kronus! If he wanted to, he could've joined the titans for partial control over the world! But no, he stuck with us even though all we did was discuss whether or not to kill him!" The Olympians muttered their apologies so I stood up ready to announce Percy's problem. "It has come to light that Percy was abused by his step-father when he was a child."

The Olympians gasped, worry filled Hermes' and Apollo's eyes, Percy was like a son to them. But Hestia didn't seem to be surprised. "Hestia, why are you not surprised at this?" She looked up and sighed weakly, "Percy used to light a fire and speak to me whenever his father beat him, but I swore an oath to secrecy."After that my dear sister seemed to blank out so I let her be."I have sent the daughter of Athena to bring Percy here."

For a few minutes no one spoke, Artemis kept on wringing her hands on her lap, Hera looked frustrated and Apollo and Hermes looked downright worried. Suddenly I felt the presence of the sea, I flashed to the entrance to get him. I may or may not have looked really angry because Percy looked a tad worried, but I'm not angry at him, no, I'm angry at that man walrus that was lucky enough to have Sally. As I sat on the throne ready to announce Percy's past Zeus stood up and said it for me. "It has come to our attention that Percy was abused as a child."

I watched in horror as I saw Percy was pulled back harshly when he tried to run out of the throne room, I watched him break free of Ares' grip only to be tied down by Dionysus' vine, and yet, I did nothing. Percy's eyes widened in fear as Apollo walked towards him slowly in long strides. He struggled and yelled out desperate to get away. He looked me straight in the eye and started to tear up when he saw me not doing anything to help him. I turned away guiltily, he started screaming even louder. Apollo turned to look at Zeus but was told to continue. "STOP! STOP! THIS IS CRUEL!"Artemis shouted. "This goes against my morals, son of Poseidon or not!" Athena growled.

Apollo was now in front of Percy; he looked around desperately as he started to hyperventilate, he's glowing eyes widened as he went into a panic attack. Apollo looked at Zeus pleading him to stop but Zeus just looked away. Apollo tapped Percy's forehead and as soon as he did that Percy fell to his knees and curled up into a ball. All the while the daughter of Athena just watched on as she changed her sitting position next to her mother.

A black cloud swirled around settling in front of Percy's motionless body. Then 5 year old Percy's bright smiling face appeared on "screen". The goddesses cooed as he cheerily waved good bye to his friends. But their smiles fell as Percy turned away and his eyes dulled, they held no shine, no happiness, just pain. He shoved his hands in his hands in his pockets and walked away, head down, back slumped.

* * *

**Sooooo... How was it? i hope it wasn't too bad. I'll try and update regularly but no promises.  
I'm sorry i just remembered;  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or settings or anything really... i don't even own the idea~ its Maple's. Anyway, yah everything goes to Mr Riordan & the Ancient greeks,the idea goes to Maple ~**_Ceto_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but i was on vacation, sorry i didn't tell you guys! Thanks for all your support! I mean i was so suprised! 20 follows in the first 24 hrs? WOW! thank you so much!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights go to Rick Riodan and the Ancient Greeks.**_

* * *

Artemis POV

The scene changed, mini-Percy held his breath and pushed a splintered wooden door open, "You're late." Mini-Percy continued to stare as the ground as he started trembling. "I told you to come home early! Sally is working overtime and staying at her friend's house. Couldn't be bothered to walk home at night to serve her dear, handsome husband his late night beer, but I let her do as she wished as long as you served me and my friends our beer! Lazy bit*h!"

Percy's head whipped up as he roared "Don't talk about my Mom like that

Man walrus walked over and kneeled down next to Percy and stroked his hair. "But no, ya didn't fulfil your side of the deal, me and ma friends had to stop our poker game and walk to da fridge ourselves!" By now man walrus had a firm grip on Percy's hair and was showering Percy with spit.

Percy smirked as he swatted Gabe's hand and wiped of the spit "Aww daddy is too drunk to speak proper English! It's my friends and I! Grammar, hello? And he also seems to be too stupid to realize the fridge is within arm's length of the stupid poker table!" The Olympians grinned as Percy went smart alec on Gabe, I knew Percy had brains along with courage, loyalty, leaderships, looks and, wait what was I thinking? I shook the thoughts out of my head as I scolded myself, he is a man, he is a man, he is a man, the mantra repeated itself in my head until Apollo shook me out of my thoughts "Percy was awesome even as a kid!" he grinned.

Our attention changed to present Percy when he started sniffling, "Please stop… it hurts" he begged us in his sleep, as tears started rolling down his cheeks, he curled into a tighter ball, he looked so susceptible unlike the hero we all know but we soon found out why as a thud and a cry of pain tumbled through the throne room. Our attention was once again on the screen.

Percy whimpered as crawled away from the huge dent in the wall, he was bleeding profusely from being thrown across the room. "SON OF A BI*CH YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK THAT WAY?! I swear I'll beat you 'till you're too scared to ever open your mouth again!" man walrus slurred as he picked up a bottle of beer. Hera gasped as she saw Gabe's actions, I never thought she'd ever foresee anything related to violence before me but soon I realized why the bottle was raised high above Gabe's head, Mini-Percy seemed to realize at the same time as he rolled to the side sheltering his face with his backpack just as he rolled to the side, the glass bottle shattered against the wall, little Percy was showered in glass shards.

Past Percy was now sobbing his little heart out while present Percy clenched his fist as he choked back a sob; I glanced at Poseidon who was now clutching onto his Trident for dear life. I frowned at Percy's laboured breathing, I leapt from my throne and sat on the floor pulling Percy's head onto my lap and stroking his hair. Annabeth's lips twisted into a cruel frown as she sneered, Athena frowned upon her and looked at me apologetically, I pretended I didn't see the brain duo and turned towards Hestia. Hestia smiled warmly at me so I returned it but our grins didn't last long as mini Percy started coughing out blood as Gabe punched him in the stomach and kicked his already broken ribs and left Percy there, sprawled on the floor bloody and suffering.

"You better not let Sally know or else," He left the threat hanging but you could tell Percy knew exactly what he would do, his eyes darkened, his bottom lip trembled as he cradled his swollen wrist which was bent on a unnatural angle, he looked like he was going to break down but he kept silent. Man Walrus sneered and left the room stepping on the cans and food that was strewn all over the floor.

It was at that time when present Percy started to claw at his chest, Hestia and Hera joined me in whispering soothing words into his ear. The goddesses cooed as Percy calmed down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was surprised at myself for not karate chopping his head. Instead I drew circles in his back with my fingers, Hestia retreated into her hearth and Hera, her throne as the scene shifted into the future.

The mist suddenly changed colours, it changed into a pinkish pearly sheen as the memories started playing, the image showed Sally Jackson, Poseidon's mortal lover, with Percy in her lap, she was reading the legend of Heracles to him, 7 year old Percy looked absolutely fascinated as Sally read to him the 12 Labours of Heracles. When Sally finished retelling the tale of Heracles slaying the Nemean lion, she wrapped her arms around Percy as he snuggled into her chest, "Percy, I'm working late tomorrow, I'm going to stay over at Sarah's house again" Sally whispered as she rearranged Percy's messing black locks, Mini Percy's eyes lost all its sparkle as he faced his mother and smiled, not looking into her eyes, "Ok!" The mist was now a bland greyish green and it swirled as the scene changed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, you have every right to be mad but i just honestly wasn't angsty enough to write a angst/torture scene.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do nawt own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Mr Riodan and the Ancient Greeks.**_

* * *

Poseidon POV

Loud clanging and a pained cry made me jump at least 10 feet in the air; I quickly turned my attention away from heavily panting Percy to the screen, 7 year-old Percy was shaking violently as he tried to crawl away from a steaming puddle of water and a dented metal pot."FREAK! I saw what you did yesterday! You, the water! It healed the cuts I gave you yesterday! But it seems you and your freakish powers can't protect from boiling water can it?" Gabe cackled as he pulled Percy up so their noses were almost touching. Percy hissed as Gabe's hand made contact with his blistering skin. "Aww poor PercyKins it hurts doesn't it?" Gabe laughed into Percy's ears and flung him into the steaming water.

"Pig"

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?!"

"I SAID YOU ARE A BIG FAT SLIMY PIG! IDIOT!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Gabe started undoing his belt, I silently prayed he wasn't doing what I thought he was going to do, I clenched my trident and hoped that Gabe was not going to sexually abuse my son.

I was both relieved and horrified when, Gabe started whipping Percy viciously. A seemingly endless stream of tears was flowing out of Aphrodite's eyes as she sought comfort in Demeter's arms. (**I was going to say Hephaestus but guys are on one side of Zeus and females on the other right?)**

All of the sudden the image started to blur, like when those mortal "televisions" don't have signal, whatever that is.

"You have no right to look into my memories!" Percy gasped as he struggled to get onto his feet, "After leaving me to fend for myself, after trying to kill me countless times, after using me as a pawn in your sick twisted games! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND YOU CARE ABOUT ME" By now, Percy was levitating a good 10 ft off the ground and he was practically oozing in power, luminous green dust spiralled around his body, "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" And with that Percy joust dropped to the ground and dashed out of the throne room.

* * *

**So ya thats it, I know its short, but i WILL update within the next week and be warned, IT WILL BE FLUFFY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for making you guys wait, I tend to procrastinate but it won't happen again! Pinky promise, Oh, and i really need a beta.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, nope.**

* * *

Artemis POV

As I stood up to chase after him, Hera grabbed my arm,

"Leave him be"

"This is Percy we're talking about!"

"So?"

"He'll probably do something stupid like blowing up Zeus' statue!"

"Percy is a smart young man and he will think things through"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I may not be your mother but I am your Queen!"

"Says the person who threw her son off mount Olympus and blamed it on her King"

Her gripped slackened and I ripped my arm away from her and ran to look for Percy. After an hour of running blindly through the streets of Olympus I found him, slouched on a bench by a pond in Persephone's garden with his face in his hands. He was surrounded by a pulsing force field, tendrils of raw power lashing at anything and anyone who came too close. I inched closer until I was only about a foot or two away from Percy. His power enveloped me, it seemed to meld with mine, and it was almost comforting.

I sat down next to him and pulled his hand into my lap and gave it a reassuring squeeze,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't need your pity!"

He ripped his hand from mine and scowled; as he moved to walk away I pinched his ear and pulled him back. My face was a few inches from Percy's tear streaked one, my heart pounded and I stared into his those beautiful sea green swirling depths which were his eyes, time seemed to have stopped as we stared into each other's eyes unblinkingly.

I could feel his warm breath brush my cheeks. I don't know what happened but all of the sudden our lips were locked. When I pulled away I was blushing like mad, Percy just sat there slack jawed eyes blown wide in shock. My brain slowly started running again, I the maiden goddess Artemis, just kissed Percy f-ing Jackson hero of god damn Olympus. I let out an uncharacteristic squeak and made a mad dash to my temple; leaving Percy shocked and confused in the middle of Olympus.

* * *

Percy's POV

I'm not sure how long I just sat there and stared at the direction Artemis ran, but when I snapped out of it (which was when a fly flew into my mouth) my eyes were dry and my face frozen with that shocked expression that has been there for God knows how long, and then a wave of memories flooded my mind, Artemis, the MAIDEN goddess kissed me! I could remember her soft rose petal lips and her fiery hair that smelt like a meadow after a rain, her silver eyes which were like melted silver, they were a maze which you could get lost in forever. I blinked and realized what I was just thinking. I swear all of Olympus could hear my pounding chest. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears!

A million scenarios flashed through my brain, most of them involve me being fried by Zeus or getting stabbed or shot by the hunters. Why did she kiss me? Did she mean too? Was that even Artemis? Am I imagining things? WHY WERE WOMEN SO CONFUSING?! I let out a huge sigh and pulled my fringe over my eyes, what do I do now? Is there any chance she might like me? I felt hope rise in my chest and a lopsided grin appear on my face, she's so cute when she panics. A sudden chill ran down my spine, I whipped around so fast I'm suprised I didn't get whiplash. I scanned the garden but no one was around. I swear someone is trying to glare holes into the back of my head. Maybe my ADHD is trying to flood my imagination box. I involuntarily shuddered as I ran back to the safety of my father's temple. I almost forgot I was mad at him. Almost.

* * *

Too bad Percy didn't notice the lock of curly blond hair tangled in the rose bush.

* * *

General POV

**SUGGESTED RAPE & MURDER**

Somewhere in a dark grimy ally in Manhattan, New York a young girl was strangled to death as a balding fat man climaxed as he dropped the tainted girl. He wiped his salivating mouth with the back of his hand before he lashed out and gripped the ankle of a cornered girl; he pulled her down violently, her head making contact with the skip bin in the corner. His hand slowly slithered up her thigh, his putrid breath made the youthful face contort in disgust. "Your friend was a good fuck, maybe if you do better I'll let you go" In only 5 minutes time the man was satisfied, he dumped a bottle of vodka on her and licked her bruised chest, "you can go now my cookie" He held up a lighter,"if you don't become charcoal first!" An agonized wail and an insane cackle rang unnoticed through the lively, never sleeping city of New York as the poor girl wither with the flames under the mad gaze of Gabe Ugliano. "I WILL FIND YOU PERCY JACKSON!"

**IT'S OK NOW!**

* * *

The three fates frowned at a piece of dirty mould-green string, the string was reattaching itself to the ball of yarn, someone was messing with destiny; their wrinkled hands started working furiously at the yarn their wisdom filled eyes searched the planet called Earth for the sinner who dared play God.

* * *

**I know this is mean but, REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN ANNABETH'S POV! You'll find all of her master plans in that chapter. And by the way... I'll bet you didn't see that coming (referring to Gabe coming back to life) ok bye for now**

**I'LL BE BACK! I pinky promise i WILL update within a fortnight but i swear the teachers come together to plot against the students. History Jap English and pretty every other assignment minus agriculture ( they gave us 3 months for some reason) is due on April the 4th! I mean seriously?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Er... will you guys settle with an apology? XP**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I can pretty much feel my frown wrinkles with my eye balls; don't ask how it's possible, it is because I say so. End of story. But I have to be pretty to get the Gods' attention don't I? But of course it's all about Percy isn't it?

_Flashback_

_(A month or so ago)_

_I tore through my journal containing all my beautiful plots that are now ruined because of that sea spawn! I was supposed to be the one that was offered immortality! I was supposed to be the one that was invited to live on Olympus! But of course PERCY gets all the attention. He was supposed to look into my beautiful eyes, graciously refuse the gift and then hand it to his gorgeous girlfriend who gave him mental support in the war with her beauty and brains. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MADE GOD! I mean he can't even stand up to a stupid mortal! __**(A/N: Almost said muggle) **_

_He can't stand up to a mortal… I grinned as the pieces of my new plan fell into place._

_End of Flashback_

But of course, that just made the Gods love him more. And then there is that moon whore. What happen to maiden goddess? But it should all fall into place soon, Kronus agreed to pull Gabe out from Tartarus and slip him into the mortal world if only to cause Percy pain.

Now all I have to do is take him to his old apartment where Gabe will definitely go to; seeing as he has no idea what happened after he died. It's all simple enough; it is so easy to work out what these idiots would do, even my inferior siblings could do it.

I stopped for a second and let out a breath and turned around the corner. "Percy? Where are you? I have a surprise for you!" A cheerful laugh bubbled from my lips as I crafted and fixed a 'loving' smile onto my face. And just as I expected, Percy was still there, staring into space like the idiot he is.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, "come on its not like it's going to wait for you!" I made sure to say that with enough harshness to seem Annabeth-ish but not enough to be mean. After a couple of encouraging tugs I managed to get him into the elevator. "Cheer up you big oaf! After you see my surprise you won't be sad anymore" No, you'll be suicidal or hopefully, dead. He offered me a small hesitant smile as I lead him into the bus waiting outside of the Empire State Building.

We got off at the Starbucks closest to his old home and I dragged him inside. And we just sat there, talking, drinking coffee, wasting my time. And then finally, finally we headed off toward the apartment, his hand grasped in mine with my scarf wrapped around his eyes. Remind me to burn it.

"Tell me why I have to be blindfolded again…" I let out a girly but not totally out of character giggle "it's a surprise!"

As we neared the apartment I started talking more just in case he payed enough attention to the surroundings to recognise an ex-neighbour's voice or something, idiot or not he is a demigod.

I silently pushed the spare key I had the Hephaestus Cabin make; I prayed to Chaos he is still clueless as I nudged the creaky door open. In the second Gabe; who was sleeping on the settee, eyes cracked open, I forcefully pushed Percy into the rank, bedimmed room all while forcing the door closed and ripping away the scarf.**(I'll bet at least half of you guys played that in your head in slow-mo.)** I pulled a small purple ball I got from the Hecate Cabin out off my pocket and threw it at the door, the rickety door crackled with a purple light which combined to form a flickering holler gram of a lock which slowly faded away to leave a faint glow surrounding the door. I smirked as sashayed down the stairs sending a flirty wink and kiss at a guy that passed by.

**Percy POV**

I pressed myself against the wall as smelly Gabe groaned and rolled onto the floor with a grunt. A barrage of memories of him raining lashes and punches, causing me so much pain, so much pain… I shook myself out of my thoughts as Gabe moved to stand up.

I charged at the door trying to get it to open. I started to panic when Gabe got onto his hands and knees, but then, he spotted me.

A mad grin was plastered on his face, his mouth was practically foaming as he lunged with his piggy eyes wide in anger. I was petrified and in my moment of weakness he pushed me to a wall with his fat sausage fingers wrapped around my neck. As soon as he opened his mouth my eyes teared with the strong odour of rotting teeth and alcohol.

"Hello kid. Where have you been?"

"It's none of your business"

He cackled, "That guy with the gold eyes told me what you did to me, and am not happy"

"Do I look like I care whether or not you are happy?"

A back hand sent me sprawling. He waddled with heavy steps until he stood above me.

"Do not speak back to me!"

Pain coursed up my arm and I clearly heard the sound of bones snapping when he stomped heavily on my right hand. His grubby hands gripped a handful of my hair as he pulled me up;

"I think it time for some payback"

I had an urge to submit; there would be less pain but, I can't. After fighting monsters after monsters I won't let this guy bring me down. But that determination soon left when a sharp kick to my stomach sent me flying into the coffee table.

I instinctively curled up against the wall to prevent any further harm to my bruised stomach as he lashed out; beating me with punched and kicks. I let a pained cry escape my lips when a well aimed kick landed on my ribs. Gabe must have realised how much that hurts because he started aim the majority or his attacks there. A sharp pain in my chest forced me slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
